Hinted Love 1: Everlasting
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: Applepaw goes missing and Birchpaw is mourning. And on the day of his warrior ceremony, he finds her. She has runaway from her clan because of a dark secret. Meanwhile, Cinderpaw and Foxpaw both fall in love, and Birchpaw is caught right in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

Heeey, this is Frosty with a new story that i've been dying to post. It's the first in a series of many. Basically, it's a love story between Applepaw and Birchpaw. I love this parring. Plot- ThunderClan has been become over populated with outsides. Birchpaw, in the mists of this finds the beautiful Applepaw, who has run away from her clan. He can't bring her back to his clan with so many- so he must find another way. While this is going on, Cinderpaw if falling for a new tom and Foxpaw has his amber eyes on a she-cat. Why does it suddenly seem like Birchpaw is the love master?

**Hinted Couples 1:Everlasting**

**The Story Of Applepaw and Birchpaw **

**Alliances**

**ThunderClan**

_Leader:_ Firestar- handsome flame-colored tom Apprentice, Riverpaw

_**Deputy:**_** Brambleclaw-** dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Berrypaw

_**Medicine Cat:**_** Leafpool- **light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Jaypaw

_**Warriors:**_

**Graystripe-** longhaired gray tom

Apprentice, Lionpaw

**Dustpelt- **dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

**Sandstorm- **pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Honeypaw

**Cloudtail- **longhaired white tom

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

**Brakenfur- **golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whitepaw

**Thornclaw- **golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Poppypaw

**Ashfur- **pale gray (with darker flecks) tom

Apprentice, Birchpaw

**Rainwhisker**- dark gray tom

**Sootfur**- light gray tom

Apprentice, Mothpaw

**Sorreltail- **tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentice, Hollypaw

**Squirrelflight- **dark ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Molepaw

**Spiderleg-** black tom with a brown underbelly

Apprentice, Mousepaw

**Stormfur- **dark gray tom

Apprentice, Stonepaw

**Smoky- **gray and white tom

**Sling- **brown she-cat with white paws

**Weepingwillow- **pale gray she-cat with a black muzzle

Apprentice, Weaselpaw

**Crocodile- **gray and black tom

**Dingo- **tan and brown tom with a black muzzle and paws

_**Apprentices:**_

**Whitepaw- **White she-cat

**Birchpaw- **light brown tabby tom

**Jaypaw- **blind gray tom

**Lionpaw- **ginger tom

**Hollypaw- **black she-cat

**Berrypaw- **cream-colored tom

**Hazelpaw- **gray and white she-cat

**Mousepaw- **gray and white tom

**Honeypaw- **light brown tabby she-cat

**Molepaw- **small brown tabby tom

**Poppypaw- **tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Cinderpaw- **gray tabby she-cat

**Stonepaw- **light gray tabby tom, mother Brook

**Riverpaw- **dark gray tabby she-cat, mother Brook

Mothpaw- golden dappled she-cat, mother Mothwing, father Onestar

**Hawkpaw- **dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice blue eyes, father Hawkfrost, mother Russetfur

_**Queens:**_

**Ferncloud- **pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat; Mate: Dustpelt

Kits, Icekit, Foxkit, Larchkit, Maplekit (5 moons)

**Daisy- **cream-colored she-cat; Mate: Smoky

Kits, expecting

**Brightheart- **ginger and white she-cat; Mate: Cloudtail

Kits, expecting

**Floss- **white and gray she-cat; Mate: Crocodile

Kits, Copperkit, Steelkit, Metalkit (2 moons)

**Brook – **brown tabby she-cat; Mate: Stormfur

Kits, expecting

**Whisper- **white she cat with gray paws; Mate: Dingo

Kits, Windkit, Wispkit, Whitekit, Wingkit (3 moons)

**Millie- **small silver tabby she-cat; Mate: Graystripe

Kits, Expecting

**Raven- **jet-black she-cat with light blue eyes; Mate: Spiderleg

Kits, Buttercupkit, Almondkit, Sycamorekit, Periwinklekit, Shrewkit (4 moons)

**Mist**- dark gray she-cat with silver eyes; Mate: Sootfur

Kits, Loyalkit, Wisdomekit, Hopekit, Faithkit, Bravekit, Trustkit, (1 moon)

Elders

**Longtail- **pale tabby tom with black stripes

**Mousefur- **small brown she-cat

**Sparkpelt- **tan she-cat with sparkling blue eyes, before was a loner

_**Kits**_

Icekit- white she-cat with blue eyes

**Foxkit- **auburn tom with amber eyes

**Larchkit- **tan tom with yellow eyes

**Maplekit - **ginger she-cat with deep blue/purple eyes

**Copperkit- **copper-colored tom with blue eyes

**Steelkit- **gray tom with green eyes

**Metalkit- **white tom with gray eyes

**Windkit- **tan she-cat with amber eyes

**Wispkit- **pale gray she-cat with green eyes

**Whitekit- **white tom with amber eyes

**Wingkit- **dark ginger she-cat with light blue eyes

**Buttercupkit- **sandy yellow she-cat with green eyes

**Almondkit- **black tom with a brown underbelly and blue eyes

**Sycamorekit- **golden tabby tom with brown paws and brown eyes

**Periwinklekit- **blue/gray she-cat with periwinkle-colored eyes

Shrewkit- small dark brown tom with amber eyes Loyalkit- black tom with dark blue eyes

**Wisdomekit- **white and light brown tom with amber eyes

**Hopekit- **white and light brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Faithkit- **black she-cat with light blue eyes

**Bravekit- **light gray tom with green eyes

**Trustkit- **white tom with blue gray eye

_**Other**_

**Applepaw- **flame-colored she-cat, before was a ShadowClan apprentice, and now is a loner

**Wavepaw- **tawny-colored she-cat of the ShadowClan

**Smokepaw- **gray and black tom of the ShadowClan

Prologue

Birchpaw ran excitedly down the grassy hills. It was the full moon; it was time for a gathering.

Birchpaw had just become an apprentice a quarter moon ago. This was his first gathering. When Firestar called off the cats going, Birchpaw couldn't believe that Firestar had chosen him.

He was so exited to meet other cats; he was so sure that all the famous warriors would be there. Soon his clan reached the tree bridge. He could hear all the other clans there. His excitement turned to fear. He leaned over to his mentor, Ashfur.

"What do I do when I get over there?" he asked.

"Try to meet other apprentices from other clans. Make friends." The gray tom whispered back to his apprentice. Birchpaw nodded.

The clan moved slowly across. Soon it was Birchpaw's turn. He drew in a breath and leaped onto the tree. It rocked back and fourth. Birchpaw dug his claws into the branch to stay balanced. He made his way across, slowly. Soon he was on the grassy ground again. He moved so his mentor could jump down.

Birchpaw gasped. The clearing was full of cats mingling and sharing. Whitepaw came up behind him. She had been to gatherings before and knew some apprentices. She motioned with her tail to follow her. She led Birchpaw to a group of Shadowclan apprentices. She nodded to one and turned to me.

"Birchpaw this is Smokepaw," she said nodding the a black/gray tom, "his older brother fell of a cliff on the Great Journey." Birchpaw looked at him for a moment before nodding. He had head of his older brother.

"H…hi." Birchpaw stuttered.

"Hi there. Your new, right." He asked.

"Yes, I Birchpaw." Birchpaw mewed confidently. They talked for several minuets before a tawny-colored apprentice walked up to them.

"Hi Smokepaw, who's your friend." She asked.

"Hi Wavepaw, this is Birchpaw. He's a new apprentice." He answered. Smokepaw turned back to Birchpaw.

"Hey Birchpaw, you haven't noticed a ginger she-cat walking around have you?" asked Smokepaw. Birchpaw blinked in surprise. What did he mean?

"Uh…um…uh…no, why." Asked Birchpaw.

"Well one of our appren…ug…muff…letugit" he was cut off as Wavepaw slapped her tail over his mouth.

"No, don't listen to Smokepaw, he doesn't know what he's talking about." She stuttered. Then she whispered something in his ear that made a flash of sadness flick across his blue eyes.

Birchpaw was sure there was something he wasn't telling him, but he didn't question further because Firestar had called the gathering to start.

Birchpaw sat down between Smokepaw and Whitepaw. Leopardstar sat up.

"Prey has been running well. The fish is plentiful and we are all well fed. We have a new medicine cat apprentice, Willowpaw. She will travel to the Moonpool to at the half moon." Mewed Leopardstar. Mews of congratulations floated through the cats. Most turned their heads to the back of the clearing where a pretty tabby she-cat was sitting.

Leopardstar stepped back and the brown tabby WindClan leader, Onestar, stepped up.

"The prey is running and we are also well fed. One of our queens had given birth to a litter of kits." He mewed with a hint of pride in his voice. He stepped back and Blackstar stepped up.

Birchpaw glanced over at the ShadowClan apprentices. They were looking at the ground and didn't meet Birchpaw's gaze. Blackstar spoke,

"Cats of all clans, about a half moon ago, one of our apprentices went missing. We followed her trail to a tree with a hole and her scent. Then we followed her trail until it disappeared. She is a ginger apprentice with green eyes. Her name is Applepaw." He finished.

Birchpaw blinked. That name sounded familiar. He scanned his memory searching for an answer. His eyes grew wide as he remembered the Great Journey.

Back then she was Applekit. He remembered her friendship she had given him. He remembered her soft flame colored fur, Her beautiful apple green eyes. He remembered the way her eyes filled with sadness as the touched noses good-bye. He remembered the way her tail flicked with happiness when she caught the butterfly. He remembered the way she had come to him for comfort when she almost lost her brother. He remembered every hair on her pelt. Oh, he remembered, all to well.

Birchpaw's heart twisted in pain. His mind started to spin and the world around him seemed to stand still. He breahed in. He really liked Applepaw as a friend and was sad that she was gone. Or maybe he liked her more than he should have...

He didn't hear the rest of the gathering because his head was spinning. He didn't even hear when Firestar announced his name. He was lost in memories. Soon a sharp claw poked his side. He turned to see Whitepaw looking down at him.

"The gathering is over. Time to go." She mewed.

"Oh, um okay." Birchpaw mewed. Whitepaw looked at him and her eyes filled with concern.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted." She asked him.

"Of coarse I'm okay." He snapped. Whitepaw stumbled back her eyes hurt. Birchpaw sighed.

"I'm sorry Whitepaw, let's go." He apologized. She nodded and caught up with his clan.

Applepaw's face filled his thoughts. He felt a sharp stab of pain cross his chest. He trembled as he imigned just what might have happened to her. He tried to focuse the best he could. He crossed the tree bridge and all the way home he only thought one thing.

_She's gone forever and there's nothing you can do about it. Nothing._

**Okay, so there was the preface. Pretty simple, wrote it awhile back. It gets better, if you just review. Yeah...so review, review, review. Did ya like it, hate it? I need to know so I can get better. But I can't get better less I post more chapters, and the only way to do that is to get review. So what are you still reading this for...REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter One

**Here's the first chapter of Everlasting, sorry I didn't update sooner. But with three other stories, and not many reviews, I just didn't have time. Sorry it's so short, they will get longer but I was rushing this morning. NEED ATLEAST 4 REVIEWS TO UPDATE.**

**I do not own warriors, I only own this plot.**

**Chapter One**

_Closer, closer. Yes! _Birchpaw pounced on his prey and killed it. Up a head his mentor, Ashfur, came up behind him.

"Well done, Birchpaw. Hey can I talk with you for a second?" Ashfur asked. Birchpaw buried his prey and came over by Ashfur.

"What is it?" he asked. Ashfur motioned for him to sit down. Birchpaw made himself comfortable in the soft heather.

"Well, It's been over five moons since you were apprenticed," started Ashfur. Birchpaw shuddered. When he was apprenticed he found out at the gathering that Applepaw was gone. Ashfur continued. "I talked to Firestar and he agrees. It's time you were made a warrior." He finished. Birchpaw stared at him with wide eyes. He was so exited that he couldn't speak. Ashfur's eyes glinted with amusement.

"Your warrior ceremony is at sunset. I want you to hunt and bring back as much fresh kill as possible. I'm going back to the hollow." He purred. Birchpaw nodded. Ashfur disappeared into the trees.

Birchpaw decided to hunt at the sky oak. He ran through the trees. He stopped, parted his jaws to drink in the air. The wind carried the scent of mouse, vole, rabbit and something else, But what?

Birchpaw stiffened as he recognized the scent. Rouge, on his territory, not on his watch.

He crept silently through the trees. He stopped at a tree just before the sky oak. He looked and saw a lump of ginger fur. Then he leaped, but stopped short. The rouge had looked up.

Now that he could see her properly she had dark ginger fur and apple green eyes. He gasped. It felt like his heart stopped beating.

"Birchkit, is that you?" asked the cat. Birchpaw's mouth was too dry to speak. He only nodded.

"Applekit?" he asked hoarsely.

"Oh, Birchkit it's so good to see you. But wait your probably Birchpaw now." She mewed as she sprang up.

"Yep, and your Applepaw now. Hey, I can take you back to ShadowClan." He offered. Applepaw stiffened.

"I don't want to go back." She whispered as she hung her head.

"But why." Exclaimed Birchpaw, "wouldn't your mother and father miss you?"

"Blackstar never liked me and my brothers, he is just worried 'cause he lost a warrior." She answered dryly. Birchpaw leaped in surprise.

"Bl…Blackstar's your father?" he asked. "But still why don't you want to go back?" he asked

"Everyone treats us differently because me and my siblings are Blackstar's children, even our mother, Tallpoppy." She answered her eyes filled with tears, "Maybe my brothers like the attention, but I don't. I can't go back. Besides, you don't know my past. I can't live with it." She replied her voice scarcely a whisper.

"Okay," answered Birchpaw in surprise, "I can't bring you to the clan because were almost half kitty-pet/loner/rouges now, but I can catch you some fresh kill." He said. He quickly caught a vole and brought it back to her. She ate it slowly. Birchpaw looked up in the sky, it was almost time for his ceremony.

"I got to go, I'd be back tonight." Birchpaw called over his shoulder as he ran through the trees. On his way he picked up his mouse and caught two birds, a vole, and two rabbits. Ashfur met him as he walked into camp.

"Wow, add that to the fresh kill pile and take a nap. You look tired." Mewed Ashfur. Birchpaw nodded and walked over to the apprentice den. He sat down next to Lionpaw and drifted off the sleep.

A sharp stab in the rib woke him up.

"Come on lazy fur-ball, it's time for our warrior ceremony." Whitepaw mewed.

Birchpaw jumped up and head the middle that called a meeting, he ran out of the den and stood in the crowd.

"Today we honor two apprentices that deserve this title. Birchpaw, Whitepaw. Come up here." Mewed Firestar. Birchpaw walked up there, his whole body shaking.

"I Firestar, leader of the ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I command them to you a warrior in turn." He mewed to the crowd. Then he turned to the two apprentices.

"Whitepaw, Birchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and to defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Birchpaw answered.

"I do." Whitepaw answered with confident.

"Then by the powers of the StarClan I give you your warrior names. Whitepaw from now on you will be called Whitestone, and Birchpaw from this moment on you will be called Birchthorn. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as full members of the ThunderClan."

Firestar rested his muzzle on his head and they both gave his shoulder a respectful lick.

Firestar turned to say something else but a cry interrupted him. It was the guard, Rainwhisker.

"ShadowClan, ShadowClan attacking!"


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY CHAPTER TWO! And this time it's a bit longer than the rest. Hope you like it, sorry if it is a bit rushed and all- but yeah...**

**Chapter Two**

A loud rumble rang in the distance. Birchthorn turned to see many ShadowClan cats burst into the clearing. Soon the clearing was full of cat fighting and hissing.

A lump jumped on Birchthorn's back. He turned to see Wavepaw attacking him. He looked into her sea-blue eyes.

"I don't want to fight you." He whispered. At gatherings he, Smokepaw, Wavepaw, and Whitestone had always been good friends.

She looked into his eyes, full of sorrow, sheathed her claws and backed away into the crowd of cats.

Birchthorn scanned the clearing and saw Firestar was defending the Elder Den. There were two large cats fighting against him. Birchthorn led out a screech of fury and leapt at one of the cats. He griped the cat's shoulder tightly and raked his face. The cat turned and recognized this cat it was Oakfur.

Oakfur flipped backwards and Birchthorn led out a yowl of pain. He quickly jumped up but it was to late. Oakfur raked a claw across his muzzle. Birchthorn yowled as sticky red blood ran down his face.

Oakfur leapt on top of him and clawed him. Soon Oakfur took Birchthorn's throat in his jaws and bit down, hard. Birchthorn started to go limp with exhaustion. He could no longer hear the cries of battle. He could feel his senses fading, fading, and blackness.

He fell to the ground hard with a thud, not like he could hear it. He knew that he was on the border of the StarClan. Yet he knew that he must try, one last time.

With all the strength in his body he heaved upward. Oakfur, who was standing over him with pride, flipped backwards and hit the ground.

Birchthorn wasn't facing the entrance to the hollow, but his attacker was.

Oakfur was about to jump at him, but stopped short. His eyes were fixed on the entrance. He was frozen in spot. Birchthorn turned to see what Oakfur was so intently looking at. Birchthorn gasped in surprise. Many WindClaners streamed down to hollow hissing and spiting.

Birchthorn let out a sigh of relief as one of them pined Oakfur to the ground. He let himself fall to the ground and let Jaypaw tend to him.

Birchthorn soon fell unconscious with the blood loss and was coved with blackness in the middle of the battle.

A loud yowl woke him up.

"Retreat, retreat!" yowled Blackstar. The entire ShadowClan raced up to hollow running back toward their camp.

Birchthorn sat up stiffly. His body was caked with cobwebs and dried blood. All around him cats were hoisting themselves up. The hollow was destroyed and blood and bits of fur were scattered everywhere.

Firestar nodded his thanks to Onestar and the WindClan cats walked back to their territory.

Firestar scanned the clearing to see which cats were able to walk. His eyes landed on Birchthorn.

"Birchthorn, choose another cat that wasn't hurt to badly and see if were all accounted for." Mewed Firestar as he licked a torn claw. Birchthorn nodded and chose Dustpelt. The two cats walked among the cats and took notice. They stopped at each one to see their condition.

The first cat they came to was Brambleclaw. He was badly hurt and his eyes were closed. Birchthorn leaned in further and saw the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"Brambleclaw, can you move, get up." Asked Birchthorn. Brambleclaw didn't answer. Birchthorn's heart raced with fear.

"Leafpool!" he called. Leafpool hurried over.

Leafpool quickly looked over him. Her eyes clouded with fear.

"Is…is he going to be okay?" asked Dustpelt. Leafpool turned to him, her expression grim.

"I don't know. He's in the paws of the StarClan now. Only time will tell." She whispered.

Leafpool went back to work on the fallen deputy. Dustpelt and Birchthorn moved on. Most everyone was okay, although they all needed to see Leafpool. Then they came to Longtail.

Longtail's pelt was ripped and the tear on his ear was bleeding and bigger, but other than that he was okay.

"Longtail, are you hurt." Asked Birchthorn. Longtail turned to him.

"Yes, I'm okay. But can you find Mousefur. We were separated in the fight and I want to know if she's okay." Mewed Longtail. Dustpelt nodded.

"Come on Birchthorn, let's look for Mousefur." Mewed Dustpelt. Birchthorn nodded and followed Dustpelt. They searched the camp until they found a mound of dusty brown fur. Mousefur.

She was half hidden in a mound of rocks.

"M…M…Mousefur?" called Birchthorn. She didn't answer. The two toms ran over to Mousefur. There was a long gash on Mousefur's throat. Blood was still pouring out of it. Birchthorn pushed his muzzle into her fur. He leapt back instantly. Mousefur's pelt was ice cold.

"She's dead." Choked Birchthorn. He looked at Dustpelt to see his eyes glazed over with sadness and loss.

Birchthorn waved his tail in front of Dustpelt's face. He didn't move. Birchthorn could tell that he was in a deep daze.

"Dustpelt, are you okay?" asked Birchthorn.

"Wh… ah ye…yes. Come on what are you standing around for. Bring Mousefur's body out into the clearing." Snapped Dustpelt. Birchthorn stumbled back in surprise. Dustpelt wasn't usually short-tempered, especially when some cat died. Unless it was something else. He looked up to see Dustpelt giving him a narrowed glare. Birchthorn nodded and picked up Mousefur. He did what he was told and brought her body into the clearing.

Cats started to gather around her body. Firestar came over to Birchthorn.

"What happened?" asked Firestar.

"Longtail asked us to look for Mousefur. We found her in a small cave, dead." Mewed Birchthorn. Firstar's green eyes clouded with sadness.

"StarClan will accept her with pride." Mewed Firestar.

"Is everyone else okay?" asked Firestar.

"Yes, expect for Brambleclaw. Leafpool is with him now." Mewed Birchthorn. Firestar's eyes turned form sadness to pain. He bounded over to his deputy and daughter.

Birchthorn padded over to Mousefur. Longtail padded over. He didn't say anything to Birchthorn only pressed his fur against Mousefur's tattered pelt.

Birchthorn looked down at the blind elder. His unseeing eyes filled with salty tears. He was saying something to Mousefur that Birchthorn didn't catch. He only caught a few words, 'sweet', 'dear', and 'StarClan'.

Birchthorn blinked in surprise. Was the blind elder in love with Mousefur?

Birchthorn quickly pushed it away and sat down next to Spiderleg and sat vigil for the dead elder.

**REVIEW PWEEZE? Birchthorn wants you to review.... and why would you make him sad?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three **

Dawn peeked over the horizon as morning woke the forest up.

Birchthorn woke with a start. He forgot about his meeting with Applepaw. He looked around camp as he padded out of the warrior den. The camp was busy.

Birchthorn tiptoed over to the camp entrance with out being seen. He smiled thinking how happy he was that he was going to see Applepaw. He was out of the thorn tunnel when a voice interrupted him. He turned to see Cinderpaw.

"Hey Birchthorn, where ya goin'." Asked Cinderpaw.

"Err…" he stuttered. He was about to lie when Cinderpaw's mentor, Cloudtail, saved him.

"Come on Cinderpaw, hurry up." Cloudtail called from somewhere in the forest.

"Coming Cloudtail, see ya Birchthorn." She called.

As soon as Cinderpaw's fluffy tail disappeared into the forest, Birchthorn bolted into the trees and ran to the Sky Oak.

Applepaw lifted her head when she saw him. Her eyes were filled with hurt.

"Where were you last night?" she whispered. She eyed his body and saw some of his scars. She gasped. "Your hurt." She mewed as she rubbed her tail over the biggest scar on his flank.

"It's nothing, really. There was just a battle with ShadowClan. We won, but I got a few scars. Good thing I'm a warrior now." He purred. He liked her being so close. After he got done talking he turned to a very confused Applepaw.

"You're a warrior now?" she asked.

"Yep, I'm Birchthorn now. Whitestone and I had it last night." He replied with pride.

"Whitestone?" She asked with suspicion.

"She's…just a friend." Birchthorn stuttered when he saw uncertainty flash against Applepaw's dark green eyes.

"If you say so." She spat on the ground. Birchthorn bit his lip. What did Applepaw care if Whitestone was a warrior like himself? He shook his thoughts away. And turned when Applepaw's eyes brightened and she spoke. Her voice was warm and oddly Birchthorn found it comforting.

"That's great. Now my best friend is a warrior." She purred.

"Yeah, your older. You also deserve to be a warrior." He meowed.

"No, I don't. I ran away from home and now I don't even want to go back." She cried.

"Sure you do, you deserve it as much as any other apprentice by the lake." Birchthorn reassured her. Applepaw looked up at him her eyes filled with gratitude.

"That's why I like you. You always know just what to say." She mumbled. The sound of paw-steps made Applepaw stiffen with terror.

"I must hide, come and see me again shortly." She whispered. Then she disappeared into a narrow hole that made a den under the tree. The paw-steps grew until two figures stepped out of the bracken, Cloudtail and Cinderpaw.

"Birchthorn, what are you doing here." Asked Cloudtail.

"Err…I'm hunting." Mewed Birchthorn.

"I see," mewed Cloudtail his voice thick with suspicion, "well carry on." Then he walked back into the trees. Cinderpaw followed.

"Phew, that was close." He muttered to himself. He walked back to camp carrying a juicy vole, to make it look like he was hunting.

He wandered into camp and set his vole on the fresh kill pile as Firestar was assigning the patrols, due to Brambleclaw who was still hurt.

"Birchthorn, I want you to go on the sun-high patrol with Smoky, Thornclaw, and Poppypaw." He ordered.

"Okay." Birchthorn mewed. He joined Smoky, Thornclaw, and Poppypaw by the tunnel. They were heading out when Brook came out of the nursery.

"Firestar wait, I want to go with them." She called. Firestar looked surprised.

"But it's so close to your kitting. What if they come early." Called a voice behind Firestar. It was Brook's mate, Stormfur.

"Don't worry bossy fur-ball." Brook mewed. "Please Firestar?" she begged.

"Well okay." He mewed and a happy Brook came over to the sun-high patrol.

"Can we go already?" asked Thornclaw. Brook nodded. The sun-high patrol headed over to the ShadowClan border. The air filled with the putrid smell of …ShadowClan. The borders were freshly renewed.

"You would think after the battle we gave them they would be suffering, at least a bit." Mewed Brook dryly. Poppypaw nodded in agreement. The smell was drifting down the way.

"Come on, we can catch them if we run." Mewed Thornclaw.

The sun-high patrol ran and came to the patrol of ShadowClan cats.

Birchthorn recognized the patrol. He saw Rowanclaw, Russetfur, Oakfur (who had some pretty deep scars thanks to Birchthorn), and his apprentice Wavepaw.

"So, I see ShadowClan is still on it's feet." Mewed Thornclaw.

"Why yes. You can't defeat ShadowClan that easily." Growled Russetfur.

"Oh, then it had to be the sun in my eyes when I saw the entire ShadowClan fleeing up the hollow." Thornclaw mewed smugly.

"You deserved that battle, you are barely considered a clan anymore, your all are _kittypets._ " Sneered Oakfur as his gaze landed on Smoky and Brook.

"Oh so you want a fight?" mewed Smoky and Brook hissed in agreement, "Bring it." He whispered.

"Okay we'll fight you." Mewed Russetfur, and with a flick of her tail ShadowClan cats came into a crowd behind her.

"Still want to fight?" she mewed. Without waiting for an answer she flung herself into battle with a cry of fury. She landed square on Smokey's back.

Birchthorn came face to face with Oakfur, again. He saw a flash of happiness in his eyes as he saw whom he was fighting.

"You won't win so easily this time." Spat Oakfur.

"I see you want me to add more scars to your collection, I see." He mewed. He could feel fury and the cry of battle rising up inside him. He flung himself at Oakfur but the brown tom stepped aside and Birchthorn let out a squeak of surprise as he landed on the ground.

He felt a heavy weight and turned his head to find Oakfur slashing into his pelt. Pain shocked through his body with every slash.

Birchthorn rolled over onto his back and Oakfur let out a grunt. Birchthorn was distracted by a yowl. Oakfur took advantage of the moment and leapt on Birchthorn.

Birchthorn and Oakfur was a ball of fling fur and blood. Soon Oakfur came out on top. Birchthorn wondered how he could defeat this large warrior. The answer came.

A yowl of fury rang out above them. Oakfur and Birchthorn turned to see a hunting patrol, Firestar, Squirrelflight, Cinderpaw, Cloudtail, Graystripe and lagging behind them a very worn out Poppypaw.

The new group flung themselves in to the heat of the battle. Cinderpaw jumped on top of Oakfur and Cinderpaw and Birchthorn worked together to fend off Oakfur. Soon he, and the rest of the ShadowClan, went running into the bushes.

Birchthorn was panting heavily. The rest of the cats were pushing themselves up. Thornclaw padded up to Firestar.

"Good thing you came when you did, we were losing." Mewed Thornclaw with relief.

"We were hunting and we heard it, it wasn't easy to miss. You were making enough racket to wake up the whole forest. Poppypaw also came to us." Purred Firestar, an edge of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, ShadowClan put up a pretty good fight, compared to what we did to them." Mewed Thornclaw.

"Right," nodded Firestar, "come on, lets start heading back." Firestar mewed to the worn-out cats.

The group was about to leave when a yowl made them stop in their tracks. It came from Brook.

"Brook, what is it?" asked Firestar his eyes wide with worry.

"My kits…they're coming." Panted Brook.

"Can you move under that shielded overhang?" asked Firestar. Brook was too weak to speak so she only nodded. She heaved herself up and staggered over under the overhang. She staggered under the bush that sat under the over hang.

When Firestar saw that she was under it, he looked at the cats waiting anxiously around him. There was Smoky, Thornclaw, Birchthorn, Poppypaw, Cinderpaw, Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, Graystripe and himself. Firestar started to give orders.

"Squirrelflight, Poppypaw, Cinderpaw. Go in by Brook." He ordered the three she cats. The nodded and padded through the overhanging grass.

"Thornclaw and Birchthorn, you guard the entrance." The two cats nodded and Birchthorn took his position on one side.

"Smoky and Cloudtail. Run and get Stormfur. He's on a patrol near the WindClan border." The cats nodded and sprinted off.

"Graystripe, go get Jaypaw. He should be at camp." Graystripe nodded but before he ran to camp, he turned.

"Firestar, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to fetch Leafpool, now run!" he yowled. Graystripe and Firestar ran their separate was and Birchthorn watched them go.

From inside he could hear the shrikes of pain. Every time, Birchthorn winced, but held his position. Thornclaw turned to face him.

"At least were going to have more warriors for the ThunderClan." Mewed Thornclaw. Birchthorn was about to answer when Graystripe and Jaypaw came bursting through the trees.

"Jaypaw, you're a medicine cat apprentice, get in there." Mewed Birchthorn.

Jaypaw looked a little unsure but shook his head and bravely walked in there. Birchthorn heard Jaypaw reassure Brook.

"What should I do now?" asked Graystripe.

"I don't know, just wait for Firestar. I guess." Mewed Thornclaw. Graystripe nodded and sat down. He paced and went in the forest to wait for his son.

"Yeah," Birchthorn mewed trying to keep their previous conversation going, "I guess this does mean more kits." Thornclaw nodded blankly.

"Yeah, more kits…" His voice was quiet and he could barely be heard. Birchthorn saw longing in his eyes.

"I wish she was giving birth to my kits. That beautiful she-cat. Oh only StarClan knows." He murmured as he scraped his sheathed claws in the damp ground.

"You…like her?" Birchthorn couldn't keep surprise coming from his voice. Thornclaw sighed.

"Yes," His voice was hoarse and a faraway look came into his eyes, "But Stormfur was always a much better mate for her. I know that they lov…" His voice faltered as if he couldn't bring himself to say 'love'. "Love…Each…Other." He chocked out the words as if each word was a deadly claw mark from ShadowClan.

"But you will find someone else." Birchthorn tried to convince the older warrior. Thornclaw shook his head.

"No, I'm growing old. Maybe to old." Thornclaw's blue eyes filled with pain. "But you, you still have time. There are many she-cats for you to have. Me, I blew my last chance." Birchthorn thought of Applepaw as Thornclaw told him there were many she-cats. The two toms were silent from then on.

Soon Graystripe returned and Stormfur arrived.

Stormfur looked at his father. He nodded his head to the overhang and Stormfur ran in to it to Brook.

Cloudtail and Smoky sat down next to Graystripe. What seemed like days but was only a few moments Firestar and Leafpool walked in.

"Jaypaw's in there." Birchthorn told Leafpool as she ran past him.

"Firestar, what do we do now?" asked Graystripe.

"You three can run back to the hollow and help the queens get a spot ready for Brook." Firestar answered. The cats ran off once again.

The remaining cats waited, and waited, and waited until Leafpool came out.

She went over to Firestar and whispered something. Firestar nodded.

Firestar padded over to the two cats.

"You can go in to see the new kits." He mewed and then walked in himself.

Thornclaw and Birchthorn looked at Firestar and trailed behind him.

It took a second for Birchthorn to adjust to the dim light. Snuggled into the curve of Brook's body, were five kits.

"There beautiful. Do you have names for them yet?" asked Birchthorn. Thornclaw stiffened beside Birchthorn.

"I wish." He whispered so quietly that Birchthorn had to strain himself to hear. Thornclaw's eyes again became watery. Birchthorn could tell that he was trying to restrain himself.

"No, but I have a few ideas." Mewed Brook. Squirrelflight, Poppypaw, Cinderpaw, and Jaypaw squeezed past the cats and waked out to Leafpool.

"For the tom," mewed Stormfur touching his tail to tabby tom that looked like Brook, "I like Ragekit. And for the feisty she-cat," mewed Stormfur touching the tip of his tail to a light gray she-cat who was moving around, "I think Furykit would work." Finished Stormfur. Brook nodded.

"I like those names. For the little white she-cat what about Winterkit?" asked Brook.

"Perfect." Purred Stormfur, "how about for the dark gray tom, hum… Twilightkit?"

"Now we only have to name the little blue/gray she-cat." Meowed Brook.

Birchthorn looked down at the little cat. He saw her gray fur blowing in the wind. The little she-cat filled his heart with something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

His memory took him back to the time of the Great Journey. He remembered he was a kit and they had just found their new home by the lake. They clans were sitting on the bank of the Lake. They were looking at the dawn of a new day, of a new life.

That same feeling of hope of a new home came to him as he was looking at this kit.

"Dawnkit…" he whispered. Brook and Stormfur looked at him.

"Yes, that's perfect." Purred Brook, touching the gray she-cat, "my little Dawnkit."

"We must get back to camp. Thornclaw, Birchthorn, pick up a kit." He mewed then he went outside to get the three she-cats to pick one up.

Thornclaw picked up Ragekit. His gaze softened at Ragekit and Birchthorn knew what was going through his head. 'I wish this was my kit.'

Birchthorn shot him a glance. Thornclaw nodded and motioned to Brook.

Birchthorn picked up Dawnkit. Squirrelflight picked up Furykit, Cinderpaw picked up Twilightkit, and Firestar picked Winterkit.

The group trudged back to the hollow where they found a group of eager cats asking questions.

Birchthorn tried to answer but quickly remembered that he had a small kit in his jaws.

He carried it into the nursery where Brook was laying. As soon as he set down the kit Thornclaw came in. He set down Ragekit.

"There beautiful. You will make a wonderful mother. And Stormfur is a great mate. " Thornclaw got the words out of his mouth. Birchthorn knew how much pain each word was costing him.

"Thank you. They are beautiful. One day you may make a wonderful father also. " Brook cooed, looking down at her kits. Thornclaw blushed. For a second a silence hung in the air. They looked at each other with thoughtful glances. Luckily, Just then Firestar called a meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting." Firestar called. Thornclaw ran out of the nursery as fast as he could. Birchthorn knew why.

Birchthorn walked out of the nursery and sat down next to Whitestone.

"Today we were blessed with a litter of kits. Before that there was a battle with the ShadowClan on their border. They are now less stronger, but still strong. They might still want to attack. We need to fix up any holes in out camp. Dustpelt get a few cats and do that, after this. Smoky come up here." Mewed Firestar. He turned to Smoky.

"M…m…m…me? Why?" Smoky stammered looking bewildered.

"Yes you. Today and in the ShadowClan battle you fought like a warrior, not a loner. Smoky you have proven your loyalty to this clan by fighting to save it. Do you, Smoky promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life and promise to never go back to the life you once knew?" asked Firestar.

"I do." Mewed Smoky.

" Your old life is now no more, from this day forward you will be known as Smokescreen."

"Smokescreen, Smokescreen, Smokescreen!" cheered the crowd. Dingo, another loner, came up to him.

"Great name. I can't wait for my name. I hope it's good like yours." Mewed Dingo.

" I never expected it, but it is a great name." Mewed Smokescreen. Then the two cats walked over to the warrior den where Daisy was waiting for them.

Daisy purred and said something that Birchthorn couldn't hear. Then the Smokescreen mewed something back and they intertwined their tail together and walked over to their kits (Mousepaw, Berrypaw, and Hazelpaw) were playing.

Birchthorn watched them with jealousy rising in his body. He wished that that could be him and Applepaw. But there were a few reasons that could never happen. He looked at the happy couple and sighed.

"Jealous are we?" called an amused purr from behind Birchthorn. Birchthorn jumped in surprise and turned to see his old mentor Ashfur.

"No, well maybe." Confessed Birchthorn.

"Don't worry, you'll find the right one someday." Purred Ashfur.

"You shouldn't be talking, you, Rainwhisker, or Thornclaw hasn't found a mate yet." Augured Birchthorn. Birchthorn felt guilt rising as he knew how much Thornclaw wanted Brook. It's not his fault he didn't have a mate. Ashfur smiled.

"Yes that may be true, but we all are still young and so are you. You have plenty of time." Mewed Ashfur. 'Not according to Thornclaw', thought Birchthorn. Ashfur kept talking. "Now come on it's getting late. You need some sleep." Birchthorn nodded.

He crept into the warrior's den and snuggled down next to Whitestone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting." Firestar's voice echoed through the hollow just as Birchthorn entered with fresh kill hanging from his jaws.

He had just gotten back from visiting Applepaw. He had been going there for about a month and each time they grew closer. Every time he caught a piece or two of fresh kill so no one would think any thing.

Birchthorn padded over and set his fresh kill down and gathered with the crowd. He noticed Brambleclaw sitting at the edge of the group and was surprised. For the last moon he was wounded in Leafpool's den, Firestar starting talking.

"We good news to report today, Brambleclaw has recovered." He announced joyfully. Cats around him also mewed happily.

"And still, there is more good news to be shared. Ferncloud's kits have reached their sixth moon." He said nodding to four kits that sat at the bottom of the high ledge.

"Larchkit, please step up. From this moment until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Larchpaw." He mewed to a tan tom waiting quietly, "Rainwhisker, you are ready for your first apprentice, please pass on all that you know to Larchpaw. Icekit, until you have your warrior name you will be Icepaw." He mewed to a jumpy white she-cat, "Smokescreen, you have proven your loyalty and the clan has done a great job teaching you the ways of the forest. Please pass on that to this apprentice. Maplekit, from now on you will be called Maplepaw. Whitestone, Brakenfur did a great job of teaching you and I hope you will pass that on to Maplepaw." Firestar mewed. The ginger she-cat ran to stand by her siblings. Firestar continued, "Foxkit, you will be known as Foxpaw and your mentor will be Birchthorn." He finished and the auburn tom ran up to touch noses with his new mentor as his siblings did.

"Come on, now the den will be really crowded." Complained Berrypaw. Firestar purred in amusement.

"Yes you are quite right and I will do something about it right now. I have spoken with your mentors and they all think that it's time for you and your siblings to become warriors." Mewed Firestar. Berrypaw just stood there jaw open sorry that he had spoken.

" I Firestar, leader of the Thunderclan, call upon StarClan to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you a warrior in turn. Do you three promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life." Asked Firestar.

"I do." The apprentices mewed in unison.

"Then by the powers of the StarClan I give you your warrior names. Berrypaw, you are now called Berryclaw. ThunderClan welcomes your courage and strength and you as a full member of the ThunderClan." Firestar mewed as he rested his muzzle on Berryclaw's head. Berryclaw gave Firestar's shoulder a quick lick.

"Hazelpaw, from now on you are Hazelgleam. ThunderClan welcomes your fighting ability and beautifulness and welcomes you as a full member of the ThunderClan." He mewed to Hazelgleam. Hazelgleam's hazel eyes shone with excitement as she waited for Firestar to set his muzzle on top of her head and she respectfully licked his shoulder.

"And last but not least, Mousepaw you will be known as Mousemoon. ThunderClan honors your careful thinking and speed and welcomes you as a full member of the ThunderClan." Mewed Firestar and rested his muzzle on Mousemoon's head and Mousemoon licked his shoulder.

"Foxpaw, Icepaw, Maplepaw, Larchpaw, Mousemoon, Berryclaw, Hazelgleam!" the crowd chanted. Firestar waited for the crowd to stop before adding, "Tonight is a gathering. The cats that will be coming with me are Graystripe, Brackenfur, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Birchthorn, Whitestone, Maplepaw, Foxpaw, Cinderpaw, Leafpool, and Cloudtail. Eat and be ready to leave." Then he turned to the three new warriors. "Sorry you can't come tonight. You need to sit vigil." He said.

Birchthorn could tell from the look on their faces that they didn't care, they were just happy to be warriors.

Birchthorn went over to the fresh kill pile and picked a mouse. Whitestone sat down next to him.

"Just think, we got apprentices and this is our first gathering as warriors." Mewed Whitestone excitedly. Birchthorn nodded. Now that he thought about it, it was true. They both devoured their food in hungry gulps and got ready to leave. Birchthorn's apprentice, Foxpaw, came up to him as they walked toward the island.

"What do I do when I get over there?" he asked nervously.

" Try to meet apprentices from other clans. Make friends." Birchthorn mewed, repeating what his mentor had said when he had asked that same question.

Foxpaw nodded and bounded across the tree-bridge with confidence.

When Birchthorn and Whitestone got across they searched the crowd for their friends.

"Do you see them." Asked Whitestone.

"No, maybe they didn't come." Birchthorn mewed.  
"Looking for us, perhaps." Mewed a familiar voice behind them.

The two cats turned to see Smokepaw standing behind them.

"Smokepaw!" mewed Whitestone happily. Smokepaw nodded.

"Hiya Whitepaw and Birchpaw. Guys come over here; Wavest…Wavepaw's found a great spot to watch the gathering from." Mewed Smokepaw. Birchthorn and Whitestone followed him under a tall bush with a tree growing out of it.

Birchthorn looked around. He didn't see Wavepaw anywhere. Smokepaw must have seen the confused look on Birchthorn's face because he pointed up with his tail.

The two ThunderClan cats followed Smokepaw's gaze. There was a small break in between the thick branches. He took a leap and disappeared through it. Birchthorn and Whitestone looked at each other and jumped up also.

Birchthorn gasped. It was like they had come into their own little world.

The ground was made of tightly twisted branches lined with soft moss. There was a small trickle of water at the back. Into other trees, made small dens. It was enclosed securely with tick leaves. In the front, which was facing the tree that the leaders addressed the clans, there was a hole big enough to see a clear view of where the leaders sat, but the hole was small enough so no one could see them. There was a hole in the top, which seemed to go up about two or three or maybe more stories, at there was a beautiful view of the moon and stars. In the middle there was a tree growing up and there were steps of somewhat to get up higher. In the back was the hole where the cats had jumped through.

"You likey?" purred Smokepaw. "At the top there is a branch that you cat sit on. It's higher than the place where the leaders sit and you can see the whole island and places beyond. Where we came from and where we could one day go." Smokepaw mewed, oddly mostly addressing Whitestone.

Birchthorn turned over to look at Whitestone and get her opinion on this place. In Birchthorn's opinion, this was the coolest place he had ever seen.

He was surprised to see Whitestone's green eyes filled with tears of joy and affection. It was pointed all at Smokepaw. Did she really like the black and gray apprentice?

"Oh Smokepaw, this is the most wonderful place I've ever seen." She purred.

"We can make it our meeting place, no one else can know about it. We can fix it up and make it even better." Mewed Wavepaw.

"I would like that." Mewed Birchthorn.

"Look, we'd better sit down by the hole," mewed Wavepaw motioning to window, "the gatherings about to start." She mewed. I nodded and we sat down just as the cats were calling the meeting to a start. Blackstar started.

"ShadowClan has great news. We have four new warriors. Dancingpaw is now Dancingwaters and Stormpaw is now Stormhawk." He mewed. Every one looked at a cat that looked almost exactly like Wavepaw and a dusty gray tom. Birchthorn looked at Wavepaw.

"My sister." She simply said.

"My brother." Smokepaw added. Blackstar went on, "Smokepaw is now Smokecliff," he mewed. Birchthorn and Whitestone looked over at Smokecliff. He just shrugged, "and Wavepaw is now Wavestorm." All the cats looked around searching for the two cats. The four cats purred with amusement. Blackstar waited till all cats' attention was on him. "Tawnypelt's kits are now apprentices. There are all here. They are Streampaw, Emeraldpaw, Tickpaw, and Cobaltpaw. Their mentors are Dancingwaters, Wavestorm, Smokecliff, and Stormhawk." Finished Blackstar. Birchthorn and Whitestone looked over at the two warriors.

"You didn't tell us that you guys are mentors or warriors." Mewed Whitestone.

"We wanted to surprise you, did it work?" asked Smokecliff. The two ThunderClan cats purred in agreement and laughter. They all turned back to the leaders and Firestar started talking.

"We also have good news, and bad news. A little while ShadowClan attacked us," Firestar mewed looking at Blackstar. Blackstar had no comment and just shrugged, "our deputy was hurt but is now recovered. One of our elders, Mousefur, died." Yowls of sadness echoed through out the clan. She was very old when she died and so almost everyone knew her. "But we are not weak in any way. We have had a litter of kits and we have five new warriors. Only two of them are here today. Mousepaw is now Mousemoon, Hazelpaw is now Hazelgleam, Berrypaw is now Berryclaw, Whitepaw is now Whitestone, and Birchpaw is now Birchthorn. One of the loners we took in is an official member of the clan; Smokey is now Smokescreen " Mewed Firestar. "We also have four new apprentices. They are Foxpaw, Icepaw, Maplepaw, and Larchpaw and their mentors are Smokescreen, Rainwhisker, Birchthorn and Whitestone." Finished Firestar. Leopardstar was about to speak when Graystripe's surprised mewed interrupted her and mews of shock followed his words.

"No, what are you doing here?" asked Graystripe as the cats made there way down to see what the group was staring at. They pushed their way through to see the sleek black pelt of Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw was looking at the cats with a glace of surprise. The cats around him were letting out wails of utter shock and surprise.

The wails grew louder as more cats from behind him came to stand beside him.

Birchthorn recognized the cats by what his mother had told him. First came an old black and white lump of fur. This was Barley, a cat who had lived with Ravenpaw back in the forest.

Next came a tabby. It was Cody. She had helped Birchthorn after losing his siblings, and Birchthorn was mad when she left.

After came a tan pelted cat with white paws, she was named Princess and was Firestar's sister.

After there was a tawny-colored she-cat with a feisty attitude, this was Sasha. Her mate was Tigerstar and her kit, Mothwing, was in the RiverClan.

Next came three cats that Birchthorn didn't recognize. There was a cat that look almost exactly like Firestar, a plump black and white cat, and a thin black and white cat. Firestar must have known these cats because he called out with surprise 'Violet, Smudge, Fuzz!'

Six of the cats were carrying kits. One was beautiful white she-kit with deep blue eyes, one was a pale tabby she-kit, one was a very dark gray she-kit, one was a longhaired light brown tom, one was a gray and white tom, and the last was a dark brown tom kit.

"Did we interrupt something?" asked Ravenpaw.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Mewed Firestar slowly.


End file.
